Ryan's and Ash's sacrifice
This is how Ryan's and Ash's sacrifice goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back. Evil Ryan: My... brother is.. still fighting Mew. Crash Bandicoot: Why are they fighting for? Ex-Terminator and Sci-Ryan: Explain? Explain... Cody Fairbrother: Is this how it ends? Evil Ryan's brother, Mewtwo fighting Mew in a battle. Bertram T. Monkey: They would... keep on... fighting if they don't stop. Meg Griffin: weakly Ryan.. You must save everyone. Pikachu: Pi...ka... Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Meg. Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: up and runs to the center of the arena Brock: Ash! Wait! Ryan F-Freeman: This one's for you and the Doctor, everypony! HAYOOOO!!!!!after Ash Sci-Ryan: RYAN! DON'T DO IT! Ash Ketchum: You got to stop right now! Ryan F-Freeman: You must stop fighting! and Mewtwo fires their blasts Ryan F-Freeman and Ash Ketchum: STOOOOOOPPP!!!!! and Ryan gets hit by both attacks Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh no! Pikachu: Pika, Pi. Matau T. Monkey: MASTER RYAN!!!! smoke clears to reveal Ryan and Ash got hit. Ryan falls backwards on the floor and Ash falls on the ground Mewtwo: Fools! Trying to stop our battle. Evil Ryan: You think Ryan's crazy, Mewtwo? cough That was messy. Mew: squeaks Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! the 12th Doctor Follow me, Doctor! Pikachu: PIKA-PI! Crash and the 12th Doctor runs to Ash and Ryan Pikachu: Pikachu? turns into stone Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? 12th Doctor: C'mon, Ryan. Don't die for us. Ryan turns into stone as well Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Ryan! Speak to us! Thomas: Ryan? Adagio Dazzle: Ryanagio... Crash Bandicoot: Ryan C'mon, Ryan. Where's that button that activates your jetpack? Pikachu: Pi-ka. Pika, Pi. 12th Doctor: Pikachu. Can you use Thunderbolt on Ash and Ryan to revive them? nods Crash Bandicoot: If that don't work, I'll carry him to the TARDIS. Pikachu: Pika. Pika...Thunderbolt on Ryan and Ash CHU!!!! Crash Bandicoot: OOOW! It's not working. Pikachu Try again! I can take this much pain. Pikachu: Pika....Thunderbolt on Ryan and Ash again CHU!!!! Crash Bandicoot: Ouch! keeps on trying to use Thunderbolt on Ryan and Ash with Crash shouting in pain Misty: Please, no. Aria Blaze: Please live. Sonata Dusk: I hope they will, Aria. Crash Bandicoot: Owie, owie, owie! Pikachu: panting Pika. Pika. CHU!!!!! 12th Doctor: That's enough! Crash Bandicoot: Well, Doctor. I guess I'll carry Ryan to the TARDIS. As for Ash, he's... he's... he's pushing up daisies. watch Crash carrying Ryan to the TARDIS and follows them. inside the TARDIS Crash Bandicoot: Oh, Ryan. Your sacrifice will not be in vain and forgotten. Brian the Crocodile: What happened to my father, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: He sacrificed himself and Ash to save us and the Pokémon. Ex-Terminator: Did he survived? Crash Bandicoot: No. He got turned to stone like Ash. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Poor Ryan. We should take him to the Autobot Base. Evil Ryan: If Ryan does have a love for both human, robots and Pokemon, then my brother would say thank you for completeing the test. Megatron: Ryan stopping Mew and Mewtwo fighting was a test!? Evil Ryan: Yes. He passed as the Prime-prince of Friendship. But, before you can have Sunset, there is one more thing Crash and I like to conduct. Megatron: And what will that be? Crash Bandicoot: Electricity. hands became electrified Through you. runs away fast Evil Ryan: Why do they always leave us, Agalope? Agalope: Ryan was the best mer-master we have, Evil Ryan. What happened to him? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Before those beams hit Ryan, he manage to use his magic to separate me from Ryan and transferred some of his mind to me. Sci-Ryan: That's cool. I didn't know he can do that. Ryan's eyes turn to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Why am I cold? Emmet: Ryan. Mew and Mewtwo shot you. I hope you are ok in this body. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Why is my body so cold? Crash Bandicoot: You got turned to stone. Agalope: Ryan's mind survived. Thank goodness. Ryan F-Freeman: Where is... Odette? Radne: Who's Odette? Ryan F-Freeman: She can't see me like a stone body. It will be lucky when I get to Odette's world, in my body. Evil Ryan: I hope we will soon, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Poor me. My body feels so cold. Sci-Ryan: Ryan. I hope you'll merge with your body to revive you. But, not now. Ryan F-Freeman: Ash. My mind is in my stone body. I'll go find Meg. got out of the TARDIS and saw Meg Meg Griffin: Dark Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Emmet: Oh. I can't believe that worked. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, Mewtwo. Thank you. I will return to you when I got revived. eyes turn into Dark Ryan's Dark Ryan F-Freeman: So long. his wings and flies off into the sky Crash Bandicoot: Extreme sadness. Sci-Ryan: Poor Ryan. Emmet: Ash. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Sci-Ryan: What are we going to do? What will Sora would say? Ryan lands on the ground Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Pikachu? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I think he got a friend. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan